Inokori Sensei
by Rynnairia
Summary: A story re-telling of the song "Inokori Sensei" by VFlower and Honeyworks. Familial love!LenxMiku, Romantic!RinxLen, Familial!RinxMiku.


"I'm not a child anymore!" Miku yelped, hitting the black board with her fist.

Len took a step back, "...not now, Miku" He sighs and runs his hand through his hair. "I'll talk to you tomorrow" Said girl huffed in frustration, and stomped away from the classroom. The man slowly sat down in his chair and sighed once more.

"Where was the 'Mimi' I met 12 years ago...?"

* * *

 _"HII" Miku waves her hand frantically. Her older sister laughs and picks her up. Miku squeals and grabs on to her sister's shoulders._

 _Len laughs as well and waves at the 6 year old. "Hello Miku~" The toddler giggles. "IM MIMI!" Len grabs her from her sister and put her on his shoulders. She laughs once more as her older sister shakes her head._

 _"Sure, you're Mimi~"_

 _And she smiles._

* * *

 _RING! RING! RING!_

The class slowly filed into the classroom, sitting down. Miku and her friends, Gumi and Luka sat in the center.

The sensei stood up to greet the class, "Ohayougozaimasu class" The class droned back, "Ohayougozaimasu, Kagamine-Sensei"  
He stared intently at the children in the class, and asked softly "Class, do you or do you not like your teacher? Kindly raise your hand"

The whole class raised their hands, in almost complete unison. Some were smiling, and some were raising their hands for the sake of it. In the center, Gumi and Luka raised their hands; one shot her hand up, while the other slowly lifted her hand shyly. In the center of the classroom, sat the one girl who didn't raise her hand.

Len looked at the said girl. "Hatsune-san, kindly meet me after class"

Her eyes widened and she crossed her arms stubbornly. The rest of the classroom was filled with sympathies, boos and laughter.

Miku pouted. "I don't know, okay?! Why the hell Le-Sensei would want to see me after class!"

"Well," Luka interjects, pushing up her glasses, "It seems as if you two have a connection of sorts" The green haired girl beside Luka stood up. "In English please!"  
Miku slowly takes a sip of her water, raising an eyebrow.

Luka explains, "I mean, what if it wasn't so much a platonic one, but one of-" Gumi buts in "What she's trying to say is, are you screwing Kagamine-sensei?" Miku started choking on her water. Her bottle slams onto the table "GOD NO!"

Gumi tilts her head slightly.

Miku sighs, "It's a long story, and I don't want to explain" She stands up "Let's just get to music"

* * *

 _SLAM_

"I don't want you calling me that in public!" Miku snarled.

"And I don't see what's wrong with calling you Mimi" Len stated calmly.

"Maybe it's because Nero was in the room!" She screamed, "You were embarrassing me in front of the whole class, but you just had to make sure he was there!"  
She then walked up to him and measured their height difference with her hand, "You think you're SOOO superior just because you're like, 16 centimeters taller"

Miku banged both her hands on the black board beside them and laid her head on it. She sighed deeply, and lifted her head to look at him.

Len, however, remained calm. It is never good to rage in a situation like this.

"I do not ever, EVER want to hear you say that word" Miku told in a deadly calm voice. In a softer whisper she spoke again, "Not unless Rin is here"  
Miku strolled over to the door, and looked back at her teacher. Harshly she added, "And she's never coming back, is she?"

The door slammed shut, and Len's heart broke in two.

* * *

 _A soft giggle was heard._

 _Sitting on a park bench was a young couple. They seemed to be about 19, and fresh out of college. Both of them hand bright blonde hair, and blue eyes._

 _Sapphire colored eyes met bright sea blue._

 _Len places his hand on top of hers, and lays his head on her shoulder. The woman giggled once more. "Len, you're such a puppy" Said man smirked and kissed the woman's cheek. "I'm your puppy"  
_

 _And they laugh._

* * *

"Guys! Do you really like Kagamine-sensei? As a teacher?" Miku asks sharply to her class.

"Of course" and sounds of agreement moved around the room. She growls slightly and stomps back to her seat. Gumi whispers to her, "What the hell dude? Why did you-?" The door opens.

Len enters the room to find it quiet, for once. He enjoys it silently as he sets up for the period.

* * *

 _The young couples walks across the road hand-in-hand._

 _The snow was a bright white, and was falling softly on the ground and on their noses._

 _A man whispered a joke to his companion, and she rolled her eyes in response to his hysterical laughter afterwards. The woman looked in front of her, eyes widening. Her partner looked at her in confusion and wondered what she wa-_

 _Len was suddenly pushed to the side and on to the ground._

 _SCREEEECH_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _SLAM_

 _And he cries out._

* * *

"C-class! Kindly repeat after me: Ari ori haberi imasokari"

"Ari ori haberi imasokari"

* * *

 _On the ground was a bright red liquid._

 _Len's eyes widened.  
_ _The bright white snow turns as red as blood. Because of blood._

 _And he screams._

* * *

"Why did you call me here, _in public_?!"

Len looks down. Miku perks up, confused. "You usually have a comeback for that..."

"I-I" Len looks straight at the teal-haired girl, eyes welling with tears. Miku's eyes widen as she sees her teacher slump to the ground a crying mess. She acts quickly but hesitantly, kneeling down to pull her teacher into a hug. He hugs back.

"Miku" He croaks "y-your like a little sister to me" Said girl's eyes widened. "I j-just wanted to talk, b-bond maybe..."

"Why do you hate me so much?"

The teenager tightened her hug. "I thought you couldn't protect her..." tears start to form in the corners of her eyes, "I-I blamed you for h-her death..."  
"I'm s-so...so STUPID!" Miku lets the tears spill from her cheeks. Len places his hand on her back, and silently comforts her.

"I'm sorry Len, I'm so sorry.."

"It's okay now, everything's okay now..."

* * *

 _"T-take c-care of M-Mimi p-p-please, Len..."_

 _BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPP_

 _"N-no problem, Rin"_

 _And his tears fell._

* * *

"Miku" She turns away from her group of curious friends and smiles, "Ohayou Len"

The man smiles as well, "Ohayou. Remember to do your homework, it's due tommorow" Her eyes widened, "Crrraaaaaap, thanks for reminding me, gotta go bye!" She rushes away.

The teacher chuckles and walks away, leaving behind two confused teenagers.

 _Thank you for taking care of Mimi, Len_

Len smiles to himself.

"No problem, Rin"


End file.
